La SSBC
by DarkSergius98xD
Summary: Mineworld es un mundo lleno de sorpresas. Krystal, Pit, Link, Zelda, Ámbar y Fay deberán salvarlo para conservar la vida tanto del planeta como las suyas propias.
1. Mineworld, un mundo bastante especial

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0: Cambio de escena  
**texto**: pensamientos  
(N/A): Nota de Autor

* * *

**La SSBC - Capítulo 1: Mineworld, un mundo bastante especial**  
-Mmh... ¿D-Donde estoy? ¡Aah! ¡Quita bicho!  
El miembro más reciente de la Central de Star Fox despertaba en un rincón de una cueva de Mineworld, el planeta más... ¿cuadrado?  
Krystal era una zorra celeste, de ojos verdes y cabello azulado. Llevaba ciertos accesorios en él y en la cola. Utilizaba ropa mínima, de lo que se percató al romper su sueño un zombie cuadrado. Krystal salió corriendo de la cueva.  
-¡¿Qué hago aquí?! ¡¿Hola?!  
Sus palabras rebotaban en la inmensidad del espeso bosque que había fuera y que a su vez nacía un eco que no le aspiraba mucha confianza a Krystal. Empezó a andar sin bajar la guardia.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-Qué frío... ¡Palutena sálvame!  
Pit, el cabecilla del ejército de Palutena, era un ángel de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y estatura media, vestido con túnicas blancas, muñequeras, un cinturón, un pañuelo en el cuello, pantalón cortito negro debajo de la túnica, sandálias y una corona de laurel dorada en la cabeza. También, en la espalda, le salían unas grandes alas. Como se puede apreciar, Pit lleva una vestimenta bastante compleja, al contrario del chico que le sigue, Link.  
Link, es un hylian alto, pelo castaño también, ojos azules y con un cuerpo atlético indiscutible. Su look era más sencillo. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta verde y unos pantalones tejanos azules con zapatos de cuero marrón.  
-Pit tio, ¿primero me traes a este mundo que solo hay cubos y ahora pretendes congelarme en la nieve? -se quejó Link.  
-¡Que yo no he sido! -protestó el ángel  
-Bueno...  
-Si no ¿porque me tuviste que despertar tú a mi cuando estabamos en el suelo de la montaña? -dijo Pit para que Link le creyera.  
-Ahora mismo lo que quiero saber es el motivo por el cual estamos aquí. -siguió Link.  
-Y yo... pero mi telecomunicador divino no tiene cobertura para llamar a Palutena. ¿Y tu móvil?  
-Mmhm... no... no tiene. -dijo al mirarlo.  
Pit suspiró.  
-Palutena era esa amiga tuya, ¿no?  
-La Diosa de la Luz... Más que amiga mía es mi jefa...-explicó Pit  
-Y tu salvadora, porque si cuando estas en apuros te tiene que rescatar... -dijo Link mientras se reía ligeramente.  
-Menos risas... ¿y Zelda dónde está, eh?  
Link paró de andar y se quedó quieto. Pit se dió la vuelta.  
-Zelda... Zelda estaba conmigo en el último recuerdo que tengo antes de despertar contigo... ¡¿Qué habrá sido de ella?!  
Pit lo miraba.  
-¡Pit debemos salir de aquí pero ya!  
Link apretó a correr adelantando a Pit, el cuál lo siguió.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores por las reviews que me dejáis y también gracias por leer el inicio de este complejo fic que será. Si os gusta subiré más :3  
Hasta prontitoooo


	2. Espíritus Matemáticos

**La SSBC - Capítulo 2: Espíritus matemáticos**

-Esto es muy extraño...

En un templo situado en la cima de otra montaña se encontraba Zelda, una jóven hylian, la cuál en ese instante se encontraba más bien confusa al ver su entorno. Zelda tiene los ojos marrones y pelo castaño y ondulado. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco y unas sandálias que iban a juego con la flor que adornaba su pelo. La chica sale del templo.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Link! -gritaba la chica mientras observaba el entorno

Nadie respondía. Estaba sola en el patio del templo, en el que se destacaban unas columnas parecidas a las de la antiga Grécia, aunque en estas había musgo y la mayoría estaban rotas.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ramas que le hacían de techo al patio.

-¿Hay alguien? -insistía Zelda.

La única respuesta fueron unos chirridos no muy agradables.

-**Esto me esta empezando a asustar ya...**

-Pues no hay necesidad de asustarse. -dijo una voz suave.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! -se alteró Zelda

-Aquí arriba.

Encima de una de las pocas columnas que permanecían de pie había un cuerpo. Un cuerpo parecido al de una mujer, con grandes alas similares a pañuelos y unas piernas relucientes.

-Se me es asigando el nombre de Fay. Soy un espíritu matemático. -dijo Fay mientras bajaba de la columna flotando.

-Z-Zelda... Encantada...

Fay tenía la piel azul brillante, junto con su cara que tenía unos ojos aparentemente gravados por así decirlo. El pelo era igual que su piel, pues la mujer en sí parecía que estuviera hecha de arcilla. En vez de brazos tenía alas, ya mencionadas anteriormente y sus piernas parecían ir vestidas con unas medias de rejilla y unos zapatos de tacon que combinaban con el vestido que llevaba.

-¿Tú sabes dónde estoy? -preguntó Zelda.

-No dispongo datos sobre esta zona.

-Vaya...

Entre los arbustos salió un ser un tanto extraño, parecido a una araña gigantesca. Estaba compuesta por cubos, como todo en ese sitio menos Fay y Zelda. La araña hacía dos metros de ancho, dos más de largo y un metro de alto. Era toda negra y en lo que era la cabeza tenía unos luminosos ojos rojos triangulares.  
Zelda se situó detras de Fay.

-No tienes por qué temer. -dijo Fay.

Los ojos del espíritu hicieron un destello.

-El ser que nos acompaña en este momento es una araña. Tiene unos ojos rojos que brillan en la oscuridad y posee ocho largas patas para desplazarse por el terreno y escalar todo tipo de paredes, lo que les puede servir para lanzarse encima de la gente. -recitaba Fay

Zelda miraba detrás para asegurarse que no había ninguna más. Fay seguía analizando a la criatura.

-Suelen ir en manadas, que les facilita atacar y ganar en caso de batalla debido a su habilidad para moverse rápido y trepar, aunque una sola es fácil de unos bacterios por la piel dañinos cuando saltan, por ese motivo atacan saltando. En la etapa del día en que el sol se pone se vuelven agresivas, pero mientras sea de día no hay por qué preocuparse respecto a estos animales.

-Si que sabes, ¿no? -dijo Zelda una vez acabado el "discurso" de Fay.

-Mi sistema operativo esta capacitado de sensores, escaneadores, carpetas, información y demás herramientas que pueden ser de gran ayuda en momentos peligrosos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Qué frío, madre mía.

Krystal seguía paseando por ese espeso bosque que se encontró al salir de la cueva. No tenía rumbo fijo, pero se dejaba guiar por su intuición.

-Alomejor si...

Una idea se le había pasado por la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia un bloque de piedra y lo arrastró hacia el punto perfecto para que le sirviera de escalera y subirse a un árbol. Desde encima de las hojas (que al ser cubos estaban muy compactas) pudo contemplar la montaña que se alzaba frente a ella a un par de kilómetros.

-Me voy a esa montaña nevada. -se dijo.


End file.
